My Beating Heart Belongs To You
by lawlwuut
Summary: Eli and Mallory, best friends since forever, finally tell each other their feelings! What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

I noticed a hearse parked in my driveway.

**"The Hell?"**

Then, the doorbell rang. What is Eli doing here at 7AM, but better yet, what am I even doing up at 7? Must've pulled an all nighter.

I went downstairs to answer it.

**"Hey, wanna go out for breakfast?"** He smirked.

**"You seemed like the person to sleep until like 2, why're you here?"** I folded my arms.

**"Because I can be, and saw you were online. Come on, let's go."**

**"Ugh, fine."** He walked around to the passenger seat and held the door open for me. He was so polite.

We drove to a local Tim Horton's. Wow, I haven't had donuts in a long time. I sat down while he ordered both of our favorites, chocolate frosting and sprinkles. Two for each of us, and he got us coffee.

When he sat back down, he slid my donuts toward me, and slid the coffee towards me.

**"You know I always burn my tongue when I drink coffee."** I frowned.

**"I know, but you always say how good it tastes."**

I took a sip, and I jumped. Yep, I burned my tongue. He laughed at me.

**"That's cute. You always do that no matter what."**

I glared at him. He put his hands up and changed the subject.

**"Look, Mallory, I've been meaning to tell you something."**

**"So you had to come and get me at 7 in the morning to tell me? Haha, just kidding. Spill it."**

**"Um.. How do I put this.." He looked down at his coffee for a minute. "I.. kind of.. Like you. Well, maybe more than that. Ever since we met, I felt a connection. I'm.. I'm in love with you, Mallory."** He started blushing.

I blushed, uncontrollably. He smiled, and took that as a good sign.

**"And that's the same thing I've been meaning to tell you."** I smiled at him.

**"So.. What happens now? I'm not good with this stuff."** He chuckled.

**"This means, you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend."**

Senior year, my first boyfriend, his first girlfriend. Finally.

**"Sounds good to me."** He smiled and turned his head.

I laughed and finished my donut. This was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Mallory Koepke, I've never had a boyfriend or my first kiss, and I'm 18. I'm a nerd- excuse me, intellectual bad ass, and I spend most of my time online or playing video games. I watch a ton of anime, read a ton of manga, and I rarely get outside. Until recently, since I have a boyfriend. Since I haven't made much of an introduction yet, my boyfriend is obsessed with death. And I love it. He drives a hearse, wears black all the time.. But isn't emo.

It finally happened. I have to tell Sasha.

On the car ride home, we were blasting Hadouken! And singing it together. I couldn't stop smiling, and he couldn't either. Once we got to my house, we got out at the same time. He walked me up to my door, and turned towards me and smiled.

**"Let's do something tomorrow." **He said, I could hear the happiness in his tone.

**"Like what? I don't have any ideas.."** I said with a laugh.

**"We could go to the zoo, it's free tomorrow for seniors."** He shrugged.

**"I would love that! Pick me up at 12:00 tomorrow?"**

**"You got it. See you then!"** He embraced me in a hug, and walked back to his car. Before he got in, he smiled and waved.

Wow, I really, really have to tell Sasha about this. I walked inside and started squealing like a fan girl. I immediately called Sasha, probably waking her up, but I don't care. I had to tell someone.

**"H-hello…?"** She answered. Yup, I woke her up.

**"SASHA! I HAVE NEWS. BIG FREAKING NEWS."**

**"WHAT. WHAT IS IT."**

**"I have a boyfriend!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"IT'S ELI!"**

**"Ohhhh myyy Godddd. You are going to make me scream. Are you serious?"**

**"YES!"**

**"AGHHHHHHHH! You guys are so cute together! I knew you'd end up like this!"** She sounded as happy as I did.

**"I'm coming over, Mallory. Like right now, and you can tell me everything."**

**"Alright!"**

I sat around on the couch for a few minutes, and here comes Sasha, barging into my house. **"TELL ME EVERYTHING."**

We ran upstairs to my room, she flew onto my bed and I sat in my computer chair.

**"Okay, so first, he came to my house at 7AM. And then he was all 'Let's go out for breakfast.' And I reluctantly went. We went to Tim Horton's. And he got me donuts and coffee, and I burnt my tongue, as always. And he was all 'That's so cute. You always do that.' and I glared at him. And then he changed the subject, and was all 'I like you. No, more than that. I'm in love with you.' And then I told him the same thing. AND NOW WE'RE GOING OUT!"** I barely could stay in my seat I was so happy. I've been crushing on him for like, 4 years.

**"Oh. My. God."** She replied.

**"What?" **I tilted my head.

**"THAT'S ADORABLE."**

We started laughing. Of course, she would say that. She says that about everyone. My phone started vibrating.

**"I bet that's Eli."** She said to me, smiling.

**"Yup."** I read the text. _'So what's up?'_ I texted back _'Hanging out with Sasha.. I told her and she's as happy as I am.'_

He replied _'(:'_

**"You're in love with him, Mallory. I mean, it's been 4 years since you started liking him, and I could see he's liked you since then, too. And I know how we always say 'You've been going out for two days, you don't love him.' You guys have kinda acted like you've been going out for 4 years. You loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee him."**

I smiled and started blushing. **"I know."** I giggled, which I never do.

**"Oh! I'm going to the zoo with him tomorrow at noon."** Her jaw dropped.

**"A date already! Ffff, you guys are too cute. I should come and follow you around."**

**"Nooo. You'll ruin it. We'll hear you squealing a mile away."**

**"Yeah.. You're right.. Bahhahaha. Call me when you get back though, you've gotta tell me everything. Again. Hahaha."**

**"Suuree thingg."**

**"I better get back to my house, my parents don't know I'm gone."**

**"Alright! Byeee!"**

**"Good luck tomorrow!"** She smiled, **"Bye!"** She left my room and I flung onto my bed with a heavy sigh.

Woow.


End file.
